


Side to Side

by SuperFriends (Hokum)



Series: La Petite Mort [3]
Category: From Dusk Till Dawn: The Series
Genre: F/M, Gecko Brothers Bickering, Kate is an innocent cinnamon roll, Seth is annoying as fuck, Sex Shop, Sex Toys, Sexy Underwear, Strip Tease, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, family holiday
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-15
Updated: 2017-07-15
Packaged: 2018-12-02 05:17:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11502555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hokum/pseuds/SuperFriends
Summary: After spending her Saturday morning in a sex shop and picking up a very sexy new outfit, as well as some expert lap dancing tips, Kate is ready to give Richie a performance worthy of the Titty Twister; if only Seth would stop teasing them for five minutes....





	Side to Side

Madame Koo’s, the world renowned erotic boutique, was tucked neatly away on a corner in the more upmarket side of town; it’s completely black shop front offering no indication of what it sold unless you knew what you were looking for. For over fifty years it had kept it’s clientele happy with a wide variety of adult personalised items such as sex toys, bondage outfits and sexy clothing for the more novice shopper.

Of all the places Kate had expected to find herself on a Saturday morning, a very expensive sex shop was not one of them; she’d walked past the entrance three times in the last half an hour. It took a further ten minutes before she could muster up the courage to go in; a little bell ringing as she quickly pushed the painted wooden door open. A woman dressed all in black, with “Madame Koo’s” stitched in silver thread on the front of her outfit, and dark braided hair was suddenly standing in front of her.

 

“Needing any help today honey?” she asked in thick Southern drawl, smiling widely at Kate who had blessed bright red.

 

“No,” Kate blurted out before remembering her manners, “I mean, no thank you. I’m just… errr… browsing.”

 

“No problem honey,” the lady said, “I’m over here if you need me.”

 

Smiling, she turned and strode over to a large ornate desk that housed the cash register, computer and a wide variety of condom packets. Blushing once more; Kate stepped further inside the shop and took a better look at her surroundings. The interior of the shop was a pleasant surprise; dark wooden floors, a huge crystal chandelier hanging from the ceiling and walls painted in a deep plum colour. There was dark wooden, winding staircase leading up to parts unknown near the back of the shop and a entrance sealed off with a thick purple curtain. It was stunning, like a fancy hotel, and somewhere that Kate would normally have loved having a look around; if it wasn't for the wide variety of sex toys, bondage gear and other erotic paraphernalia hanging up along side it. Kate had almost walked right back out again, when the first thing she saw was a huge display of whips, paddles and assorted handcuffs. Her face flushed as she scuttled past, praying that nobody she knew saw her, as she gingerly started to try and find what she was looking for. After doing copious amounts of research, Madame Koo’s was apparently the best place to buy something that was a little bit sexier than the plain cotton panties Kate was used to. She’d taken that to mean that they sold nice lacy sets or perhaps a silk teddy or two; not minuscule rubber bra’s with huge metal studs all over them. Edging in a little bit further, it was a deceptively big shop, she tried not to blush as she took in the rest of Madame Koo’s offerings. Half of it was a mystery to her, as odd looking rubber contraptions hung up in the far corner and to her left was a weird see-through bodysuit that Kate is sure wouldn't even fit over one of her legs, let alone two. All she’s after is a pair of cute panties and some stockings but she can’t help but notice, as she passes a shelf of _very_ realistic looking dildos, that there don't seem to be any. The majority of the underwear on display is made entirely out of PVC or leather, which wasn't really the look Kate was going for. After half an hour of sheepishly browsing the display racks, the sales lady took pity on her and strode out from behind her large, fancy desk. 

 

“You sure you’re not needing some help today honey?” she asked, her smile bright and friendly and Kate felt instantly less self conscious, “We got all sorts in here if you know what you’re looking for.”

 

That they did, and Kate’s eyes flicker back and forth between a terrifying PVC ensemble and something that seemed to be held together with chain mail. Maybe she should have tried the mall after all; she wasn't sure how into it Richie would be if she came home wearing a gimp mask. The sales lady is still patiently waiting to see how she can assist her, and Kate decides that there’s no harm in _asking_ if they have anything a little less terrifying.  

 

“Well,” Kate explains as she tried not to go red again, “I just wanted… I’m looking for… just some suspenders and maybe… maybe some underwear.”

 

Even as she says it, her face burns with embarrassment but the sales lady just smiles at her; maybe she serves a lot of people who really don't think they should be here? 

 

“Say no more honey, Charlene will set you right,” Charlene beams, taking Kate by the hand and leading her away from a display of anal beads, “You just wanna wear them for yourself or you got someone you wearing them _for_?”

 

They’ve walk past a shelf of what Kate first thought was a weird torch thing, the sign read “Fleshlight”, but on closer inspection they seem to be very accurate models of female lady bits; complete with a very large hole that Kate isn’t sure she wants know what goes into it. 

 

“They’re for guys who don’t like to wait for a girl to get up and running,” Charlene explains as she takes one of the toys off the shelf, “Or for those who find it difficult to get a girl in the first place!”

 

Once Kate had put two and two together, her face lights up like a beacon and she opts for not looking directly at them, as Charlene chuckles to herself and puts the toy back in its place. Moving on quickly, Kate can’t help but notice the little drawing that shows _exactly_ what the hole is for. They really did have something for everything nowadays, but Kate doesn’t think she’d be too happy if she found one of those stashed under Richie’s bed. 

 

“So,” Charlene asks as she directs Kate away from any other unusual sex toys, “Who are you getting yourself all dressed up nice for? They’d better be worth it honey!”

 

“My boyfriend,” Kate stammers as she almost whispers the last bit, “I wanted to give him a… you know… a lap dance.”

 

The idea had come to her when Seth insisted that the three of them watch Showgirls together; even through Kate had privately thought that it was more of a film for her and Richie to watch _alone_ rather than with a third party. Somehow it hadn’t ended up being that awkward, mostly because the film was hilariously tacky and they found themselves laughing through most of it. However Kate couldn't help but wonder, as they giggled through one of the lap dance scenes, if that’s something that Richie would like her to do for him. She wasn't about to do it in the middle of a packed club or anything, but if they were alone and in private it could be pretty hot. Suspenders had always seemed really sexy to her and they had that old school glamour that Kate liked; she wasn't ready for leather chaps or stick on nipple tassels just yet. It sound so awkward saying it out loud though, even as she bumps into a leather strap-on that Kate is certain would have caused someone serious injury if they used it. Kate isn't exactly a prude, but she likes to keep her sex life private and only up for discussion with the person she's having sex with; Richie.    

 

“Lucky boy!” Charlene exclaims, politely ignoring Kate’s embarrassment as she steers her towards the back of the shop, “Special occasion or you just wanting to have a little fun?”

 

“Just a little fun I think,” Kate replies as she moves past a counter full of massage oils, flavoured lubes and a variety of condoms, “I just want to look a bit more… sexy.”

 

Her usual attire was basic plain cotton with some sort of floral design or cute little animals or black silk if she had some advanced warning. They were probably a little bit childish, but Richie never seemed to mind; they never stayed on for very long anyway. Plus, if he ripped them like he usually did, then they weren't all that expensive to replace.

 

“That’s good honey; the better you look the better you feel!” Charlene tells her as Kate moves towards a bodysuit made out of purple leather, “Your man gonna be able to tell as well.”

 

“I’m not sure this is really me though,” Kate admitted, her eyes going wide as she spotted holes in very well placed areas of the bodysuit, “I don’t think I'm _quite_ at the leather stage yet.”

 

Given that they’re very tactile with each other, Kate cant help but think how weird it would be to be having sex with Richie and only to get a handful of leather. Also; how would you even get the thing on? Or _off?_ No, anything leather is not going to work for them, Kate would miss the feel of his skin against hers, and the way his fingers made her shiver and moan.   

 

“Oh no honey; you don't want this stuff,” Charlene was saying as she grabbed Kate by the hand and pulled her through the set of heavy purple curtains near the back of the shop, “Leave it to Charlene, I’ll get you looking good for your man.”

 

The little room she had been pulled into had an entirely different vibe then the main shop floor; and Kate flushed has she found herself face to face with a shelf full of vibrators. Growing up in a religious household had left her very naive to a lot of things and Seth _still_ laughed at her when he found out that she thought that the Missionary Position was a Christian rock band. Sadly, her mother had passed away before Kate was of dating age and her daddy happened to a preacher; she couldn't exactly ask him for sex advice. Most of what she knew was cobbled together from MTV, the internet and her friend Jessica, who seemed to have made it her mission to fill in all the gaps that Kate was missing when it came to sex toys. 

 

“You need to get yourself a vibrator,” she had informed her one evening, as they laid on Kate’s bed watching TV, “I’ve gotten more orgasms out of mine in one night, then Bobby could give me all year!

 

Kate had smiled and nodded; trying not to let on that she didn't even know what a vibrator _was._ That had all changed when she had unwrapped her nineteenth birthday present from an eagerly waiting Jessica, and found herself face to face with a thrusting, throbbing, wriggling lump of plastic. It was still hidden right at the back of the closet in Kate’s old bedroom; she’d always been far too scared to use it.  

 

“You sit here for a spell,” Charlene instructed as she pushed Kate into an overstuffed fancy armchair and handed her a glass of champagne, “I’ve got just what you’re looking for.”

 

Whilst she waited, Kate picked up the large coffee book, “Madame Koo’s Guide to Sex”, on the little table in front of her and opened it. A large black and white picture of a man bent over a table with _everything_ on display stared back at her and Kate slammed the book shut. Whilst Kate liked sex very much; she just needed a little guidance with a few of the extras that came with it. Richie wasn't exactly Don Juan either which was nice, and a lot of things they explored together, like eating food off each other, a firm no, or tying each other up, a very firm yes. Pushing the book to one side, Kate took a wanderer around the rest of the room whilst Charlene hunted through racks of very expensive looking lace underwear. Hanging on a silk clothes rack were outfits made entirely of lace, rubber catsuits, and a wide variety of adult themed dressing up costumes. Amongst all the outfits there was, inexplicably, a shelf full of weirdly shaped glass paper weights. Maybe they were props if you wanted to play at being a sultry secretary being seduced by your boss?

 

“How much are these paperweights,” Kate asked curiously as she turned the glass object over in her hand, “My daddy could use one for his office.”

 

“That’s a dildo baby,” Charlene replied, her hands full of barely-there bras, as Kate almost dropped it with embarrassment, “You’re not need one of those as well are you?”

 

“No,” Kate answered, her cheeks turning pink as she realised that the glass object was actually a lot smaller than her boyfriends appendage, “No, definitely not.”

 

Shoving it back onto the shelf, Kate hurriedly returned to the big pink chair where she hopefully can’t make a fool out of herself any further. Pastor Fuller would probably have had a heart attack if he had opened that up during his Sunday service. 

 

“Your man packing some heat?” Charlene gently teased her, as she hunts through the racks some more, “Good for you baby, my old man couldn't find his way around a clitoris with a map and a GPS unit.”

 

Kate choked on her champagne; bubbles coming up through her nose as she sneezed violently. Other peoples sex talk still makes her kind of embarrassed, mainly because people used to be a little mean when they found out that she was still a virgin, and they always expect you to share something back. Up until she had started dating Richie, Kate had always dreaded it when a conversation veered towards anything sexual. 

 

“Ahh, here we go honey,” Charlene exclaimed as she pulled a hanger out from admist the multitude of rubber outfits, “This’ll look perfect on you; get them cute lil boobies on show!”

 

It was two tiny, black lace triangles held together by a few other bits of lace and it’s totally see-through; save for a few strategically placed appliqué flowers. Holding it in her hands, she can’t help but think how beautiful the garment it and it’s _definitely_ what she was after, even if it does barely cover anything. Kate didn't have much up top and even though Richie was very appreciative of what little she had; he was very much an ass man. They’d talked about anal sex on a few occasions and whilst Kate was definitely up for trying it, she was a just little nervous about just _how_ Richie was going to fit.  

 

“You got an itty bitty waist and some junk in the trunk girl,” Charlene had laughed as she pulled out a tiny scrap of material and held it out to her, “You need something to show that off.”

 

It was a black thong; matching the bra perfectly but Kate couldn’t help but be disappointed when she spotted a small hole in the crotch.

 

“Chalrene,” Kate said, frowning as she held the panties out to show her, “There’s a hole in these!”

 

“Lord have mercy, child,” Charlene sighed as she shook her head, “If you’re giving him a show, it’s nice for him to have a little look at the goods before the curtain comes down.” 

 

Kate stared at the underwear again before her eyes went wide and she realised that it wasn't a tear in the material at all; they were crotchless panties. Flustered, her groin began to tingle at the thought of wearing nothing but these whilst she was having sex with Richie, fingers crossed he would fit through the hole. 

 

“Oh,” Kate said as her face flushed red again for what felt like the millionth time, “Oh… I see.”

 

Thankfully Charlene didn’t laugh at her and smiled kindly at her; clearly realising that this was all a bit new to her client.

 

“You’re an old fashioned kind of girl, I can tell,” Charlene told her, patting her hand, as she started hunting through the racks again, “I got just the thing for you.”

 

“Stockings are the ultimate in sexy hosiery. Whether you are going for a classic secretary look or something a bit more wild, there’s nothing quite like a flash of stockinged thigh to get imaginations and pulses racing,” Charlene called out to her from beneath the racks and Kate studiously paid attention, “Wear them out to dinner for a tantalising tease across the table or wear with hold ups and nothing else in the bedroom. Get the hosiery right and your man won’t be able to resist a touch!”

 

Charlene remarked holding a pair of simple black lace stockings with a visible seam running down the back; perfect for her first try. Taking them from her, Kate let the soft material run through her fingers and thought of how it would feel to actually _wear_ them and have Richie’s hands running all over her legs. 

 

“You like?” Charlene asked her and Kate nodded mutely, her mind still on Richie, “Ok baby, now we need a garter belt.”

 

She was off again and Kate sat back down heavily in the chair; wishing she was back at home all dressed up and waiting for richie to come home. 

 

“There's something especially naughty, yet elegant, about wearing a garter belt in the bedroom,” Charlene told her as she picked out something back in Kate’s size, “They show just enough flesh between the crotch and top of the leg to titillate and they're another layer to slowly strip off in front of your beau and heighten the anticipation further before revealing all. Alternatively, leave the belt on for some extra, er, grip…”

 

Charlene let out a loud laugh as Kate blushed red again and tried not to think about the little bruise on her hip from where Richie had held just a touch too hard in his excitement. Then her hands are full of bits of silk and Kate suddenly realises she has no idea how to put any of this on and being as its underwear, she can’t try it on either. 

 

“The belt goes on first, then the panties and finally the stockings,” Charlene explains kindly, sensing that Kate would have probably put half the stuff on backwards, “Weather or not you keep it all on is up to you! Just be careful he don’t tear it when you tow get down to business after your little show!”

 

Kate felt her stomach twist in knots as it suddenly dawned on her that she would actually have to _dance_ in this as well. She loved dancing but the kind of moves you pulled out for a lap dance weren’t exactly the same ones you used at the local swing dance they went to. What if she fell flat on her face? Or she forgot what she was doing half way through? Her fear must show on her face because Charlene takes pity on her once again and takes her by the hand.

 

“Here, let me school you for a minute.” she said and Kate found herself being moved to stand in front of the huge mirror in the corner, “It’s all in the hips.”

 

It was slightly awkward standing there in her old jeans and tank top, as Charlene grabbed her by the hips and started moving her about. Surprisingly; Kate found herself moving fluidly along with the movements, even when Charlene instructed her on how to do a body roll. 

 

“You got that good hip action,” Charlene chuckled as she let go of Kate, “I bet your man like that, don't he?”

 

“Are you sure I shouldn't be doing something a little bit more… you know… extreme?” Kate asked; Elizabeth Berkley’s moves had seemed a lot more risqué than what Kate was doing.

 

“Girl; what on earth have you been watching?” Charlene scolded as she showed Kate another move that involved a lot of bending, “You know that stuff in the movies ain’t real, right?”

 

“Well, I watched Showgirls and a couple of Rhianna music videos,” Kate said, a little more defensively than she had intended, “ _And_ I rented Striptease, you know; the one with Demi Moore.”

 

Charlene let out a derisive snort as she helped Kate straighten out her legs properly; clearly she wasn’t a Demi Moore fan. 

 

“Honey, if you start throwing yourself about like a circus performer, you’re going to give the poor boy a heart attack,” she sighed as she moved over to a glass cabinet full of racy looking adult movies, “Here; this is all you need.”

 

She handed Kate a DVD case that was completely black with only the words “La Erotica” written on the front. Kate took and tried not to go red again; she’d watched porn with Richie a few times but they always ended up being more interested in each other than anything that was happening on screen. 

 

“Watch this; it’s got all you need to know on it.” Charlene told her, “Trust me honey, it ain’t about throwing your legs about or doing some acrobatic routine; its all about the tease. He ain’t allowed to touch you, that’s rule number one.”

 

Kate nodded, wishing she’d brought a pen to write this down, as Charlene carried on with her “Lap Dancing For Novices” explanation.   

 

“Maybe you pull your panties down a little, give him a little peak or slap that peachy little butt of yours and give it a little shake” she teases, before becoming more serious and leaning in towards Kate to make sure she’s listening, “But then you let him _know_ that he ain’t in charge tonight; you are.”  

 

Kate can do that, she hopes, and even if she does fall flat on her ass; Richie would never laugh at her.

 

“When you working it, keep you head up and your shoulders back,” Charlene instructed as she manoeuvred Kate around until she had the right posture, “And if you fall over don’t worry; he won’t be looking at your feet. Then you take his hands and rub them all over your body; don’t forget to put one between your legs, so he can feel how hot your getting for him.”

 

She winks at her and it takes Kate a minute or two to register just what _exactly_ Charlene is referring to. Her face reddened again, it seemed to be coming a theme with her, as Charlene chuckled and started gathering up all of Kate’s new purchases. Ten minutes later everything was packed into a desecrate black carrier bag with a light pink handle; much to Kate’s relief. She’d never hear the end of it if Seth spotted her with anything that even _remotely_ looked like it came from a sex shop. Richie had accidentally left a packet of flavoured condoms on the bathroom counter top once, it was all they could find at the time, and Seth had been a nightmare; teasing them if it had been banana or cherry favoured they'd had last night.

 

“You need anything else today honey?” Charlene asks her as she throws in some lube, a packet of brightly coloured “Extra Ribbed” condoms, and some sparkly nipple pasties.  

 

“No, I think I’m good,” Kate replied as she added on a hefty tip, “Thank you so much for your help today!”

 

Giving her one last smile, Kate gathered up her belongings and headed towards the door, tiptoeing past a couple who were looking at the purple bodysuit with a great amount of interest. 

 

“Go get it girl!” Charlene called out to her as Kate exited the shop, “When you come back, ask for me; I’ll give you discount on those panties he’ll be asking you to buy more of!”

 

The bag had remained carefully hidden beneath in her closet for a week as Kate practised her moves in front of the mirror. After watching La Erotica, which turned out to be very tastefully and not all sleazy like she was expecting, Kate had concluded that Charlene was right; it was all about the tease. The girl in the video had barely touched the guy she was dancing for, always remaining just a fingertip away as she moved around him. It was sensual, sexy and definitely much more of a turn on than the ludicrous dancing in Showgirls had been. The panties, suspenders and bra fitted her like a glove and Kate felt confident, sexy and powerful as she practised shaking her ass in a way that was sure to get Richie’s blood up. Somehow, the cut of her thong made her butt look even more pert than usual, and she had the art of rolling her hips down to perfection. Now she just had to find an appropriate time to wear it; having alone time was difficult when living with Seth, who always liked to crack jokes whenever they went to bed early or when he’d caught them sneaking out of the shower together. 

 

“You know other people have to use that bathroom as well,” he’d said in mock outrage as Kate had hastily tightened her towel, “I don’t want you two turning it into your own personal sex dungeon.”

 

They hand even been having sex in the shower; the been cleaning themselves up _after_ having sex in their room. Richie had tried to explain this to Seth until Kate had kicked him hard in the leg as there were some things that Seth just didn’t need to know. Irritatingly, it turned out to be Seth who came up with the solution to her little problem, when he suggested that they drive down to the beach for a couple of days. A fancy hotel room with a view of sea would add a little bit of extra fun to what she had planned and Kate had readily agreed. Richie had taken a bit more convincing; the sun did not agree with his pale skin and he always ended up getting burnt, no matter how much sunscreen Kate slathered on him.  

 

“Don’t you want to see the new bikini I brought?” Kate had whispered to him and Richie had all but jumped in the car. 

 

Seth had informed them that he’d arranged to meet up with some girl he knew down there and Kate had a sneaking suspicion that this was probably the reason behind the whole trip in the first place. It didn’t matter though; with Seth off chasing women, it meant that Kate and Richie could have some alone time. Once they got to the motel it was a different story; it was a complete dump and Richie was convinced that the sheets hadn’t been washed since the fifties. They’d been having a little sexting session back in forth in the car, unbeknown to Seth, and were very eager to get up to their room and down to business. The spontaneity kind of wore off after Richie was so put off by the mouldy old sheets that he’d insisted that they stay on top of the covers; even going so far as to lay a beach towel down for Kate to lay on. The gross sheets were soon forgotten about though; once Kate had climbed on top and straddled him. After that they were completely oblivious to how thin the walls were, even when they switched positions so Richie could be on top and the bed had creaked ominously. The constant thumping of their headboard was also irritating the person in the room next to them; they kept banging on the wall whenever Kate let out a particularly loud moan. Kate tried to keep her voice down, she really did, and buried her face into Richie’s neck to try and muffle the noise. It worked for a little while, but then Richie started hitting the angle just right and Kate couldn't stop herself when she cried out his name in pleasure. That had earned them a particular loud knock from their neighbour as Richie slumped down on top of her; sweaty and satisfied. They’d done it again in the morning, just a quickie with Kate bent over the bathroom sink, trying their best to keep the noise down.  

 

“So,” Seth asked them when they finally made it down to breakfast the next morning, the lift was broken so they’d had to walk down seven flights of stairs, “You two sleep ok last night?”

 

“I guess,” Richie shrugged as Kate helped her self to some toast, “But I don’t think they know the meaning of the word clean around here _and_ the furniture looks like that stuff Eddie brought from that flea market and insisted it was an antique.”

 

Seth just smiles brightly at him and Kate narrows her eyes in suspicion; he’s up to something. 

 

“Princess?” Seth asked her as he handed Richie a cup of coffee, “You have a good night last night?”

 

“Yeah,” Kate said carefully as she smothered jam onto her toast, “But Richie’s right; this place is kind of gross.”

 

She tries to go back to her toast but Seth keeps looking between the pair of them; a knowing smirk on his face that Kate knows from experience is never a good thing. 

 

“Aren’t you going to ask me how _my_ night was?” Seth grumbles as he flicked some toast crumbs at Richie, “Honestly, you two are so _selfish_.”

 

“Seth,” Richie said sarcastically as he brushed the crumbs off his glasses, “How was your night? Please tell us as we’re _dying_ to hear about it.”

 

“Well I’m glad you asked little brother because as it happens, _I_ didn’t get a wink of sleep last night,” Seth said, grinning devilish at them, “See, there was this really noisy couple going at all night long, and they wouldn’t keep it down; not even when I hammered on the wall for them to shut up.”

 

Next to her, Richie’s face went puce and Kate thought she might actually catch fire as her cheeks burned with embarrassment. By some grace of god Seth had never actually heard them having sex before, even though they all lived together. They were both pretty good at keeping the noise down and if Kate was going to be loud, then she’d wait until Seth was out of the house. Meanwhile, Seth was laughing hysterically at them; his chair tipped all the way back as he clutched his stomach. Then Richie and Kate sat there for what seemed like forever, both still bright red with embarrassment, as they waited for him stop laughing at them. 

 

“Knock it off Seth,” Richie muttered eventually, kicking Seth under the table as his brother wiped tears of mirth away from his eyes, “Stop being a dick!”

 

They ate in silence for a while, Richie and Kate avoiding looking at each other, as Seth finally calmed down enough to have a conversation with them. 

 

“So Kate,” he asked, turning towards her and smiling broadly, “Did Richie hit it hard enough for you in the end or-”

 

He’s cut off by Kate pelting him in the face with a bread roll; her face crimson with embarrassment. Seth then spent the next twenty minutes reenacting their love making session; complete with a rather accurate noise demonstration. The only thing that made him shut up was when Richie found half a finger nail in his cereal, and promptly threw up in the bread basket Seth quickly shoved underneath his nose. 

 

“ _We are leaving_!” Kate hissed at him, patting Richie on the back as he retched again, “This place is disgusting!”

 

“Sorry Princess, but motels with sound proofing coast extra,” Seth chuckled as Kate threw another bread roll at him, “Hey! It’s not _my_ fault that everyone two states over heard you two going at it like a pack of wild animals!”

 

“Shut up!” Kate snapped, her face flushing as Richie threw up again, “Besides; we weren’t _that_ loud…”

 

“ _Oh Richie… oh oh oh… harder,”_ Seth moaned, putting on an unfortunately accurate imitation of how Kate had sounded last night, “You might have had a little consideration for _me_ Princess; nobody wants to hear their kid brother doing the nasty.”

 

“Excuse me,” Richie interrupted, his head popping up from behind the bread basket, “But I’ve spent half my life listening to _you_ screwing around with random girls almost every night of the week!”

 

The conversation then descended into a Gecko Brothers bickering session, whilst Kate tried figure out what to do with a bread basket full of sick. None of the staff seem to care so she hid it behind a plant pot as the brothers walk on ahead of her; still arguing with each other. Kate then spent the rest of the afternoon perched on Richie’s lap as they sat by the dilapidated pool; they’d found an old condom on one of the sun loungers and she wasn’t about to let her bare skin touch anything else. 

 

“Sure it’s not yours?” Seth had teased as Kate clung onto Richie, “Maybe you two decided to have a little pool side fun as well?!”

 

“No,” Kate retorted as she held onto Richie’s shoulder to avoid touching anything, “Besides; It’s not big enough.” 

 

That had shut Seth up, allowing Kate to once again insist that they move, but he scoffed and told them that it was all the fun of being on vacation. Unable to take the teasing or any other health hazards much longer; Kate and Richie had retired to their room and laid some pillows out on the cleanest part of the floor they could find. After their earlier incident with the headboard, it seemed like the quietest option and Richie’s hand found its way into her bikini bottoms quickly enough. He’d been midway through going down on her, Kate clutching the pillow as his talented tongue went to work on her, when Seth had almost broken the door down.

 

“Get up!” he’d bellowed through the door, “Whatever you’re doing to each other in there stop; we’re leaving this shit hole right now!”

 

It turned out Seth had found a dead rat floating in his toilet and a live one perched on a hanger in his closet; insisting that it had almost taken a bite out of his neck. An hour later they were set up in a very classy room at the Blue Swallow Hotel; complete with a four poster bed and an ensuite bathroom. Kate had left the boys playing in the arcade, although they seemed more intent on taking the piss out of each other, and pretended that she needed a lie down from the heat. She only had an hour at most to get herself ready and set the room up before Richie got worried, and came to check on her. Dragging the heavy armchair over to the foot of the bed, Kate adjusted it so it was dead centre and would give Richie an excellent view of the little show she had planned. Next; she stashed some condoms on the bedside table so that they would be in easy reach for later on and headed into the bathroom. 

 

The lace on the panties was almost see through but the fact that they were crotchless was well hidden; it was only when Kate practised bending over that you could tell. Her groin was beginning to tingle at the thought of what Richie’s would do when he found out. Once she had everything on, the bra, the suspenders and the panties, Kate couldn’t help but check herself out in the mirror; she looked fucking _hot_ tonight. More importantly, she felt like a sexy, confident, grown woman and the black material of her outfit made her pale skin pop. The only thing that ruined it was the rug burn on the side of her butt which she kept trying to cover up; a difficult task considering she was only wearing a minuscule thong and a lacy suspender belt. If they ever have sex on the floor again, Kate is making sure that they put enough pillows down this time. Once she’d fluffed up her hair a bit more, she drained one of the little bottles of whisky she’d taken from the mini bar to calm her nerves. Having never done anything like this before Kate was a little unsure as to how proceedings were supposed to go. Did she just pop out from the bathroom as Richie came in? Pull a robe off to reveal what was underneath once he was in the room? In the end she opts for “sitting sexily in a chair” like the girl from La Erotica had done; although she’s missing the whip and handcuffs. 

 

For what felt like the umpteenth time; Kate carefully adjusted the tiny scrap of lace that was currently serving as her underwear. If she sat with her legs over the side of the chair then Richie would see _everything_ and Kate wanted that to remain a surprise until later. Maybe if she knelt or crossed her ankles? Or perhaps stood _behind_ the chair? She was just figuring out how to stand whilst looking sexy at the same time, when Richie’s voice could be heard in the hallway. Butterflies hit her stomach and Kate quickly positioned herself across the back of the chair; she wanted to be the first thing Richie saw when he came in.  

 

“… For the last time I didn’t cheat Richard! Now hurry up and get your girlfriend so I can meet Cindy…”

 

Shit; he’s got Seth with him! Before Kate even has a _chance_ to move, the door bursts open and Richie comes through the doorway, stopping dead in his tracks as soon as he see’s her; Seth colliding into the back of him. They stared at each other, Richie’s eyes going wide behind his glasses and a pink flush spreading across his cheeks as he took in what she was wearing, before Kate took off running towards the bathroom; and slammed the door shut behind her. 

 

“Richie?” Seth grumbled as he jabbed Richie in the back to make him move, “What the fuck are you doing? HEY!”

 

He’s cut off by Richie bundling him back through the doorway and slamming it shut behind him. With his back leaning against the door, Richie started breathing heavily; his brain not registering anything other than the brief glimpse of the outfit Kate had been wearing. It was tiny and black and Richie’s trousers are already starting to feel a little tight on the tight side. If he’d known this is what he’d be coming home to, he’d have ditched Seth at the arcade hours ago. Seth is still yelling at him through the closed door, but Richie finds that his head is still lost in a vision of Kate’s thong clad derrière as she ran towards the bathroom.

 

“What the fuck Richard?!” Seth yells from the other side of the door, “I thought we were going to the movies?”

 

Oh. Right; the movies. 

 

“Errr…Kate’s not feeling well,” he calls through the door, hoping that Seth will buy the lame excuse he’d made up on the spot, “I think we’re going to skip it.”

 

“Is that why she was dressed up like an extra from Moulin Rouge?” Seth calls back at him, before shouting out even louder, “LOOKING GOOD KATE!”

 

Richie feels his cheeks turn pink; he thought he’d managed to get rid of Seth before he saw Kate. There’s no way that she wouldn’t have heard that either as Seth’s voice is like a foghorn when he gets excited. 

 

“You’re such a jerk Seth!” he snapped loudly as Seth laughed at him from outside the door.  

 

“Have fun brother!” Seth chuckled; his laugh echoing down the corridor.

 

Richie opened the door quickly to make sure that his brother had actually gone, only to be met with an empty hall way. Shutting it quietly, he then dithered about between the chair Kate had been stood by and the bathroom door she was currently hiding behind. Half of his brain was still very intently focused on the outfit she’d had on; there had been lace and not much of it and he would very much like to take a second look. Secretly, Richie had always thought suspenders looked super sexy, they had that old school glamour about them, but he’d never actually seen a girl wear them in the flesh. There was just something about those little lace straps and the expanse of bare thigh that really turned on but, having never had a proper girlfriend before Kate, his chance to ask anyone to wear sexy underwear had been pretty limited. Mostly he’d just had to put up with finding discarded frilly panties down the back of the couch or being woken up by one Seth’s scantily clad women when they stumbled into the wrong room. Once in the middle of the night, when he’d gotten up for a glass of water, he’d come face to face with one of Seth’s old girlfriends dressed up as pretty poor representation of a nurse; her outfit would have violated at least ten health and safety laws. Mortified; she’d ran off and left Richie standing there in the dark, wondering how Seth had gotten her to dress up like in the first place. Apparently it was down to “charm” and his “winning personality”; Richie didn’t have either of those but when he mentioned that, Seth had scolded him. 

 

“Richard!” he’d snapped, “I’m not going to have you moping about for the rest of your life because you’ve convinced yourself you’re not good enough for anyone!”

 

Then he’d dragged Richie in front of the bathroom mirror and made him stand there until he could say three nice things about himself. They’d ended up standing there for three hours whilst Richie struggled up to come up with something, and Seth regaled him with the tale of Natalie: The Naughty Nurse. 

“You’ve just got to tell them what you’re into,” Seth had instructed as he sat on the upturned toilet seat and drank whisky straight out of the bottle, “Police woman, military, whatever. Cus if you don’t ask then you don’t get little brother.”

 

He’d then proceeded to get very drunk and tell Richie in graphic detail about the threesome he’d had with a cocktail waitress and a stripper; it had sounded horrifying. Three just sounds like a lot of people and when he’d asked Seth where everything was supposed to go, his brother had been too wasted to answer. Sometimes he wonders what his brother _really_ gets up to with all these women he’s seeing; Richie can’t even get one girlfriend, let alone two! Threesomes were a tad extreme for Richie’s tastes but some fancy underwear he was definitely on board with. He quite liked that a lot of what was new to Kate was relatively new to him as well, and they’d had a lot of fun exploring what they liked together. However, he didn’t want to stand about outside like an idiot and miss out on seeing Kate’s ass in that thong again. Get a grip Gecko, he scolded himself, as he made his way over to the locked bathroom door; praying that Seth’s big dumb mouth hadn’t scared her off.

 

“Kate?” he called as he knocked on the bathroom door, “You can come out now; Seth’s gone.”

 

From inside the tiny bathroom, Kate hovers nervously near the door; all her earlier confidence slowly slipping away. Seth seeing her wearing very little clothing was _not_ what she had planned and embarrassment surged through her. She was supposed to be an alluring little sex kitten, not hiding away in a bathroom. 

 

“Kate?” Richie calls again, “Kate please come out; I promise Seth won’t tease you.”

 

Then the door handle starts to turn and Kate makes a grab for it just in time; he’s supposed to see her being sexy, not standing next to a toilet. 

 

“Wait!” she cries, almost tripping over a towel in her haste to get to the door, “Just wait a sec!”

 

“Kate whats wrong,” Richie calls back to her but he lets go of the door, “Are you ok?”

 

He sounds really concerned; great, this is not turning out to be the sexy welcome party she was aiming for.

 

“I’m fine,” she reassures him, “Just go sit in the chair I put out; I’ll be out in a minute.”

 

After fluffing up her hair with her hands, Kate readjusts her bra and takes one last look at herself in the mirror; she still looks good and thats the main thing. Quickly slipping out through the door way before her nerves over take her, Kate gropes along the wall for the light switch and dims the lights. Richie is sat exactly where she told him too; his jacket folded neatly on the bed and his shoes tucked away.

 

His eyes go wide when he spots her standing awkwardly in the doorframe; his mouth dropping open a little as he looks her up and and down. It boosts her confidence, seeing him looking at her like that, and Kate makes her way over to the small iPod stereo she had brought with her. The song she had picked was a favourite of hers, although it had taken her an embarrassingly long time to realise what the lyrics were referring to, and the beat matched the moves she had practiced perfectly.  

 

“Kate-”

 

Richie tries to ask her something but she held up her finger, signalling him to be silent as she turned the music on.

 

“Wait!” Richie calls out, Kate’s finger hovering over the play button,”Just wait a sec.”

 

Nerves ripple through her again and Kate shifts about self consciously; worried that she’d done something wrong to make him ask her to stop. She needn’t have worried though as Richie is busy taking his glasses off, polishing then quickly on the hem of his shirt before he almost throws them back onto his face.

 

“Sorry,” he says as he pushes them further up the bridge of his nose, “Please continue.”

 

“You don't talk, you don't touch,” Kate tells him, her voice sounding low and sexy, “You don't do _anything_ unless I say, got it?”

 

Richie nods eagerly, sitting up a little straighter in his chair; his eyes fixed on her as she presses play and music fills the room.

 

**I've been here all night**

**I've been here all day**

**And boy, got me walkin' side to side**

**(Let them hoes know)**

 

Their eyes meet and Kate straightens up as the music as the music kicked in; she’d decided against heels just in case she fell over. Walking towards him, her hips swaying as the beat moved through her body, all her previous consciousness melted away as he gave her that _look_ that always makes her breath catch. Running her hands through her hair, Kate’s body seems to take over and she finds herself moving seamlessly towards him. Richie’s eyes seem to drink her in, and Kate is grateful that he doesn't seem to care when she stumbles a little and her hair whip as given her a crick in the neck.

 

**I'm talkin' to ya**

**See you standing over there with your body**

**Feeling like I wanna rock with your body**

**And we don't gotta think 'bout nothin' ('Bout nothin')**

**I'm comin' at ya**

**'Cause I know you got a bad reputation**

**Doesn't matter, 'cause you give me temptation**

**And we don't gotta think 'bout nothin' ('Bout nothin’)**

 

Richie’s eyes followed her every move as Kate placed her hands on her hips; her body swaying from left to right, curving in response to the music. It’s becoming difficult to know what to look at, her legs, her hips, her boobs; they're all exquisite but in the end he settles on her face. It’s glowing with confidence and seduction and he can’t help but smile as she rolls her hips again; he has a pretty awesome girlfriend. Moving to the strains of the music Kate slowly touched herself; running her hands through her hair again, down her neck, over her breasts and finally around her hips and butt. Richie shifts in his seat, trying to ignore how uncomfortable his trousers have become, as Kate writhes around in front of him. One of her legs brushed against his knee and his hand moves subconsciously closer to her. Any thought of touching her is pushed aside as Kate rolls her body again; her hips swaying quickly from side to side. However her leg bumps his knee again as Kate shimmies closer to him, and Richie isn’t sure he wants to follow her rules anymore. Even though she told him not too, he _really_ wants to touch her; he just cant help himself as her breasts bounce in time to the song. 

 

**These friends keep talkin' way too much**

**Say I should give you up**

**Can't hear them no, 'cause I**

 

A fingertip grazes her thigh, just at the top of her suspenders, and Kate quickly slaps it away; no touching until she says so. Richie seems to get the message quickly and he doesn't reach for her again, even though Kate can tell it’s almost torture for him not to do so. Arching her back, Kate teases at the straps herself, making out like she’s going to undo them as she runs her hands down her thigh and then all the way up; stopping just short of her groin. Whipping her hair around, Kate straddles Richie’s legs and tilts her hips forward, rolling them just out of his reach. Her hands move down her legs again, touching her thighs as his eyes track her movements. Pivoting sharply, she faces away from him; shaking her ass in time to the music as Richie lets out a soft moan.   

 

**I've been here all night**

**I've been here all day**

**And boy, got me walkin' side to side**

**I've been here all night**

**I've been here all day**

**And boy, got me walkin' side to side (Side to side)**

 

Richie was just taking in the sight of Kate’s ass moving seductively in front of his face, when she suddenly bends right over with her hands almost flat on the floor. Her ass is still moving in a very distracting way so it takes Richie a second or two to spot the little surprise she had for him; her panties are crotchless. A loud nose escapes him as, amongst the fancy material, is a small hole where he can see her soft pink flesh. Now he _really_ wants to touch her or himself as his erection throbs uncomfortably from where its trapped against his leg. Kate straightens up, her back arched as she throws him a little smirk over her shoulder, as Richie thinks about what he’ll do to her once the music stops. Turning to the side; Kate shimmies her waist just out of his reach before she moves to stand back in front of him. 

**Been tryna hide it**

**Baby what's it gonna hurt if they don't know?**

**Makin' everybody think that we solo**

**Just as long as you know you got me (You got me)**

**And boy I got ya**

**'Cause tonight I'm making deals with the devil**

**And I know it's gonna get me in trouble**

**Just as long as you know you got me**

 

Grabbing his knees; Kate thrust his legs apart so she could stand in the centre of them, her legs brushing up against his thighs. Placing her hands on her hips, Kate swayed her hips slowly from left to right; gradually speeding up in time to the music. Her confidence was at its peak now and she added a little dip, bending her knees as she swayed. Richie’s eyes following her every move as she circled her way closer to his groin. The bulge in his trousers is more prominent than ever and her groin begins to throb in response. The thought of what she’s been able to do to Richie without even touching him is turning her on more than she thought it would, a shiver running down her spine. Tilting her pelvis, Kate thrust her hips back and forth; making her ass bounce in the most delicious way. His eyes were glued to her behind so Kate repeated the move, smiling to herself as Richie desperately tried to refrain from touching her. Thrusting her hips forward in time to the beat, her spine arched and her breasts pushed out, Kate sank down onto her knees in front of him.

 

**These friends keep talkin' way too much**

**Say I should give you up**

**Can't hear them no, 'cause**

 

Looking down at Kate on her knees in front of him, pushing his legs apart even further and rubbing her hands up and down his thighs, Richie feels like he might actually explode. His erection is almost painful at this point; the confines of his trousers making him distinctly uncomfortable. This position is normally reserved for when she gives him a blow job, her little head bobbing slowly up and down, and he can’t help but get even more aroused. Kate is so into the moment, her fingernails digging into him slightly, that he doesn't want to distract her so she's stops moving by asking if she wouldn’t mind undoing his pants. Then she looks up at him; her eyes soft and sultry as her fingers inch closer to his groin. With one quick movement she’s got his belt unbuckled and Richie gets a little over excited as she trails her fingers over the metal clasp; her movements are slow and teasing. His belt is then slowly pulled from the loops and lands somewhere in the corner as Kate toss it over her shoulder. He has to bite down on his bottom lip as Kate looks up at him form between his legs as she _ever so slowly_ undoes the button to his trousers and then she leans in; pulling his zipper down with her teeth. A weird noise escapes him as the pressure on his crotch is finally released but Richie desperately wishes for more as nimble fingers skate over his erection. Whipping her hair about, Kate stands back up and smiles cheekily at him; it’s just a little release for now. 

**I've been here all night**

**I've been here all day**

**And boy, got me walkin' side to side (Side to side)**

**I've been here all night**

**(Been here all night, baby)**

**I've been here all day**

**(Been here all day, baby)**

**And boy, got me walkin' side to side (Side to side)**

 

Turning around Kate slid out from between his legs, moving her hips to the beat of the music as she went, and stopped a few paces in front of him. She could almost _feel_ his eyes all over her and Kate did her best not to get flustered as she moved her hands down towards her garter belt. Slowly, she slid the thong down over her ass, turning her head to watch his reaction and give him a sexy smile. As predicted, the thong was a big hit, and Kate smirked as she watched him struggle to contain his breathing; giving her ass a quick slap before pulling it back up again. Turning around seductively, facing him again as she struts powerfully towards him and slides between his legs again. Once she’s at face level, she hooks her thumbs in the edges of her thong; teasing it almost all the way down before snapping it back up again. Richie’s eyes have zeroed in on the tiny piece of material that’s covering her, so Kate does it again. Going a little lower this time, he bites his bottom lip in anticipation as Kate sways her hips from side to side. He’s not getting the full show though, not yet anyway, and Kate inches them back up and can’t help but smile at the disappointed look on Richie’s face. 

 

**This the new style with the fresh type of flow**

**Wrist icicle, ride dick bicycle**

**Come true yo, get you this type of blow**

**If you wanna menage I got a tricycle**

 

Richie’s still busy staring at the Kate’s unfortunately pantie clad groin when all of a sudden she’s turned around and all but sits in his lap. Hovering between his legs; Kate leans back and rubs herself against his chest; hovering just inches from his aching erection. If she just sat down… The rule was not to touch but Richie is finding that _very_ difficult as she writhes against him, the soft scent of her hair catching his nose. He can see all the way down her body, from her pert breasts all the way down to that little flash of pink between her legs he’s sees every so often when she moves. Crotchless panties weren’t even a thing he’d been aware of up until now, and his cock starts to throb as Kate spreads her legs wider as she moves. Not touching her is becoming an almost impossible task now and, thankfully, Kate seems to realise this and takes pity on him. Taking hold of his hands she runs them over her breasts, down her stomach and finally between her legs. She’s got a firm grip on him though, so he can’t touch her like he normally would and her butt still isn’t getting any closer to his lap. It’s almost too much for him once his fingers brush against the damp material of her thong, and his breathing comes out hot and heavy on her neck. Even through the tiny scrap of lace he can feel how wet she is, and he moves quickly; rubbing her crotch with the pads of his fingers before he gets told off. Kate gives out a little breathy gasp and Richie moves his other hand to her breast and teases her nipple. Her ass starts grinding on him and Richie is finding it hard to concentrate as his finger finds that secret little hole. Teasing her at the small lace slit, he moves in a little further and softly rubs her outer lips; slipping inside as Kate’s legs spread wider apart. It would be so easy to sit Kate right on his lap and take her right then and there, but then he wouldn’t get to see the rest of her dance. Despite how turned on he is, Richie really, _really_ wants to see what happens next. Kate seems to come to her senses as he brushes against her clitoris and before he can get any _further_ inside; Kate slaps his hand away. Somewhat reluctantly, he removes it, just as Kate bends forward and snaps back up into a standing position. Richie can’t help but stare at her ass as she walks around him, places her hands on the back of the chair, right above his shoulders, and leaned forward so Richie got an amazing view of her cleavage.

 

**All these bitches, flows is my mini-me**

**Body smoking, so they call me young Nicki chimney**

**Rappers in they feelings cause they feelin' me**

**Uh, I-I give zero fucks and I got zero chill in me**

**Kissing me, copped the blue box that say Tiffany**

**Curry with the shot, just tell 'em to call me Stephanie**

**Gun pop and I make my gum pop**

**I'm the queen of rap, young Ariana run pop**

 

Easing away and continuing around to the back chair, her hips swaying as she goes, Kate stands behind him and runs her hands over his shoulders, down his chest and then back up again. Once Richie’s fingers had started touching her, she’d had to start moving again otherwise she would never have left his lap. Flicking her hair around in time to the music, she breaths in the scent of his neck and runs her tongue all the way up to his ear. Poor Richie is getting all flustered and she has to gently move his head back to face forward as he turns to look at her. It’s the not being able to touch her thats doing it; she can tell by the way he’s fidgeting. Lightly stroking his hair and shoulders, letting her hair tickle the back of his neck, Kate tries to ease some of the tension out of him. It works a little but then he shifts again, aching to touch her, and Kate pushes her breasts up against his back as she trailed her hands down his arms. Distraction seemed to be the key but Kate can see from all the way back here that his erection is still straining against his pants. Unable to resits giving him a little kiss on the cheek, she leans over him again and spreads her hands across his chest; undoing the buttons as she goes. Her hands slide down through his shirt, over the hard planes of his chest, and Kate gets all the way to his groin before she moves her hands back up. The bulge in his pants is becoming more prominent than ever and Kate can’t help but feel a little guilty as Richie wriggles about again. Bending right over his shoulder, so her butt is pressed up against his face, she plants a few kisses on his chest. His warm breath against her bare skin makes her shiver and Kate straightens up again before she ends up back in his lap again. Moving her hips in time to the song, she walks back in front of him; un-hooking her bra as she goes.  

 

**These friends keep talkin' way too much**

**Say I should give him up**

**Can't hear them no, 'cause I**

 

 

Richie tries to remember how to breath as Kate glances over her shoulder, looking him right in the eye as she slowly slides the bra straps down her shoulders. What made it so amazing was that Kate was _so into it_ ; he could tell she was little self conscious to begin with but that had quickly disappeared. The fact that she was way into it and doing it just for him… that was such a crazy turn on and made the whole experience amazing and much more intimate. His eyes roam over her body as her fingers inch the straps down her arms, as she wiggles in time to the music. It’s like he’s almost forgotten how to think, as Kate flutters her lashes at him and his erection strains painfully against his trousers. Finally, Kate swings around to face him; the sparkly nipple pasties reflecting in the dim light as she drops her bra straight into his lap. Richie’s pretty sure his mouth is hanging open at this point, as Kate rubs her hands all over her bare breasts. He’s practically sitting on his own hands by the time she leans forward; laying her hands on either one of his shoulders. Richie not sure where to look and his eyes bounce between her breasts, her lips, her groin and then finally back to her face. Whatever those little sparkly things are, he’s very much in favour of them and his mind flickers to an image of Kate; laying naked on their bed wearing nothing but her stockings and those little stick on jewels. Then she stands up and backs up a little and Richie can’t help but pout in disappointment. That is until her little foot comes to rest on the top of his thigh; just centimetres away from his very hard cock. She smiles at him as she leans over, her fingers running up and down the strap that’s holding her suspenders up. 

 

“Could you leave those on?” Richie blurts out, just as Kate was about to unhook one of her suspenders, “Please?”

 

He can tell he’s ruined her flow a little bit, but he just couldn’t help himself; she looked so damn hot in those black lace stockings. Kate gives him a quick nod and moves her foot away, making sure to brush up against his erection as she goes. Moving in slowly like she was about to kiss him, Kate lingered close to his lips before quickly easing out. Richie gives out a little grumble of frustration just as his right hand that he was sitting on, started to go numb. Then, Kate straddled his left leg and swayed, thrusted and bounced in time with the music. Facing him meant that her breasts were at eye level and she used this to her advantage. Moving her hips around his leg, Kate pulled his head forward by the neck and placed it inches away from her breasts; teasing him as she rolled herself against him. Richie’s pretty sure his glasses have almost steamed up by this point and he has to bite down on his tongue to stop himself from trying to lick her. Kate’s nipples were close enough to tease him, but not close enough for him to actually touch her.

 

**I've been here all night**

**I've been here all day**

**And boy, got me walkin' side to side (Side to side)**

**I've been here all night**

**(Been here all night baby)**

**I've been here all day**

**(Been here all day baby)**

**Boy, got me walkin' side to side (Side to side)**

 

She had timed her approach with the song, so that the last few moves ended with her right in his lap and her legs spread. Positioning herself squarely above his groin, Kate started slowly moving up and down; gradually bringing up the tempo until she was bouncing in the air, just above his very  hard cock. All those squat session at the gym had finally paid off as Kate bounced a little faster, tossing her hair about as she glanced over her shoulder and smiling devilishly at Richie. The look on his face almost made her stop, drop her panties and beg him to take her right there; his eyes were blown complexly wide, like he couldn't decide which bit of her he wanted to look at. Finally; Kate lowered herself all the way down onto his lap and earns herself a very heavy moan from Richie. She started slow, barely touching him, before working up to seriously grinding on his lap; his chest heaving against her back as she rubbed up against his erection. His hands grab her by the waist but Kate slaps them away again and sits up a little, not moving again until he keeps his hands to himself. Once he’s got the message, Kate sits down again, her back arched against his chest and her head pressed against his neck; slowly grinding her ass on his erection once again. Touching herself all over exactly where he would like to be touching her, her hair, her breasts, and Kate bounces her ass a little faster and gets a another loud moan in response. 

 

 

**This the new style with the fresh type of flow**

**Wrist icicle, ride dick bicycle**

**Come true yo, get you this type of blow**

**If you wanna menage I got a tricycle**

 

The song finishes and Kate finds herself face to face with Richie; her face flushed and her chest heaving as she pants heavily. There’s a slight pause where Richie just looks up at her, his wide behind his steamed up glasses. Then he lunges at her, and Kate gives out a loud squeal as he picks her up and slings her over his shoulder; throwing her down on to the bed. Bouncing slightly, she lays back with her legs spread, she’s definitely getting her moneys worth out of the crotchless panties, she watches Richie almost tear himself out of his clothing. Before he can grab hold of her again, Kate attempts to wriggle away from him, giggling loudly as he grabs her by the ankle and pulls her back towards him. They roll around for a little bit, each one trying to get the upper hand, until Kate finds herself on her hands and knees; Richie standing behind her. Hands run through her hair, softly stroking the back of her neck, and then they disappear almost as quickly as they came.. A draw slams shut behind her, closely followed by the sound of Richie hastily tearing open a condom packet, and Kate tries not to be too disappointed; she likes rolling the condom on him. She doesn’t turn around though, that’s not part of the game, and remains still as the bed sheets rustle behind her. Soft lips press kisses down her spine and Kate lets out a sigh as Richie’s erection rubs up against her stockinged thigh. The feel of his lips vanishes and Kate holds her breath in anticipation as he moves around behind her; his hands suddenly gripping her ass. It feels good, having him run his fingers all over her, but Kate is desperate for more; she’d barely gotten through her dance without jumping on top of him. Fingers trail over the seam of her suspenders but her doesn't remove them; instead he moves underneath her to brush his finger over the hole in the crotch of her panties

 

“Mmmmm,” he murmurs in her ear, “Are you _sure_ you don’t want me to touch you?”

 

Kate bites her bottom lip, waiting to see what he’s going to do when he starts rubbing his erection against the crotch of her underwear, causing Kate to cry out loud. Please fit, she thinks to herself, as Richie starts to press himself against the small hole, please fit!

 

The soft lace brushing against Richie’s groin feels amazing and it somehow makes him even harder, as he moved slowly in and out again; the hole of the panties was a little tight but he could make it work. Holding Kate by the hips, he speeds up a little, pushing all the way up to the hilt so he can rub against the silky material. Kate lets out a loud cry, slumping down onto her forearms as Richie continues his slow rhythm. 

 

“Baby…baby… please,” Kate moans as she tries to push back against him faster, “Go faster…I can take it…”

 

Instead, Richie goes slower, sliding his hands down her thighs as he pushes her legs further apart. His fingers trail over the tops of her stockings again as he continues his slow, tortuous, pace. Kate gives out another load moan and he gives her a light smack on the ass; she should wear thongs more often. 

 

“Do it again baby,” she pants, bouncing her hips and getting a short grunt from him, “Do it again.”

 

The smack is a little harder this time and Kate makes a mental note, as she cries out a little, to buy some more thongs the first chance she gets. Wiggling her hips gets another moan from him and then Richie is thrusting into her hard and fast; just the way she likes. Heat is pooling in her groin and Kate lets out a loud sigh when he suddenly stops; his hips circling slowly as he rubs himself against her pantie clad ass. 

 

“Baby don’t stop!” Kate grumbles, twisting her head around to look at him; only to find Richie grinning wickedly at her before he pulls out completely. 

 

Clearly he’s getting a little payback for earlier, but Kate doesn’t mind one bit; just as long as he doesn’t play with her for _too_ long. Richie gives her butt a little smack, and Kate gives out a little squeal, and then another one until she turns back around; her head sinking down onto her forearms. Without even thinking, she moves her legs further apart for him as his hands reach for her suspenders once again. Richie pings one of her suspender straps experimentally; sending goosebumps along Kate’s thighs. The action exerts a little shiver from Kate so he does it again; harder this time. Trailing his fingers down the seams at the backs of her legs and then all the way back up to the top, where he kneads his fingers into the firm flesh of her ass. Kate is just about to beg him to take her when Richie slides in again, slowly this time, and returns to his slow, deliberate rhythm. By this point, Kate’s so turned on that she's not going to last much longer and she bites down on her bottom lip, as her climax starts to hit.

 

“Richie!” she groans in frustration; he’s pulled out again! 

 

Well, two can play that game, and Kate rolls away from him before he can grab her; wriggling through the sheets until she makes it the headboard.  She’s at the head of the bed now, looking over at him as he pants heavily with lust and exertions. Kate is quick but Richie is quicker and he grabs her easily, not that she really intended to get very far, and puts her back in position. Then he’s inside her again, counting his slow pace whilst Kate withers and moans beneath him. She tries to push back against him, but Richie gives her another swat on the butt and Kate begrudgingly remains in place. The ache between her legs is more intense this time and Kate wishes he would just go a _little_ faster; she’s _so close_ that she can hardly stand it. Bracing herself on on arm; she quickly moves her other hand between her legs, fingers brushing the lacy opening to her panties. Rubbing herself quickly, Kate lets out a loud sigh but she’s barely got a few strokes in before a large hand clamps around her wrist. Then Richie pulls out _again_ and Kate frantically wonders how long he can keep this up for; she’s desperate for release. He’s done this to her before, stopping and starting until she thought she’d go mad, and it always feels _so good_ at the end, but it’s never been for _this_ long. As he pushes her hand back down on the bed, Kate’s grunt of frustration turns into a groan, as Richie’s own hand moves between the waistband of her underwear.  

 

“Richie… Richie… please,” Kate whimpers as his fingers gently rub everywhere _except_ her clitoris, “Please…” 

 

Richie’s breath catches behind her and his hand swiftly retreats, returning to grip her hard by the hips as he lines himself up against her. Thankfully, he doesn't play with her this time, and instead pushes into her quickly and starts thrusting as hard as he can; Kate lunging for the headboard just for something to hold onto. 

 

“Harder!” she yells, not caring who the poor person is in the room next door, even if it does turn out to be Seth, “Harder!”

 

Kate can barely keep herself upright as Richie pounds into her from behind; the headboard slamming against the wall and her knuckles turning white as she grips it with her hands. Sweat trickles down the back of her neck, her hair damp and clammy as her whole body starts to shake. Wave after wave of pleasure hits her and Kate cries out loud as her orgasm smashes through her; thanking her lucky stars that Richie didn’t pull out this time. Every inch of her feels _so good_ and Kate sighs happily, little rolls of bliss hitting her as Richie continues moving inside her. Eventually her arms give out and she slumps down on the pillows, Richie holds her upright by the hips; thrusting into her three more times until he moans into the back of her neck. Five minutes later they’re laying side by side, each trying to get their breath back and basking in the glow of their respective orgasms. Richie is the first to speak; propping himself up on his elbow as he looks down at her sweaty face.

 

“That was awesome!” he exclaims, leaning down to kiss her, “You know you could have gotten yourself a job at that strip club, you know, the Titty Twister. I bet you would have gotten loads of tips!”

 

Kate swats him playful on the arm; her cheeks a little pink with pride as Richie starts telling her how amazing her dancing was and that is she _did_ take a job at the Titty Twister; he’d be her best customer. 

 

“I think I prefer private shows,” Kate chuckles as she kisses him, “That way I get to have a one on one with the audience without anybody else watching.”

 

They end up rolling around again; kissing and giggling to each other for a bit before Kate reluctantly decides it’s time to inspect the damage thats been done to her four hundred dollar outfit. She lost her bra earlier but it had been in perfect condition, one of her suspenders has come unraveled but is otherwise intact. It’s her panties that have come off worst, which didn't exactly surprise her. The side of her thong is torn and so is the seam to the crotch from when Richie got carried away earlier. She has to get Richie to assist her in taking the garter belt off as it’s become a bit twisted from their exertions, and he seems little disappointed that she’s taking it off. Setting it carefully to one side; he unhooks her stockings and slowly peels them off her legs, kissing each of her toes before he sets her legs back down on the bed. Using his shirt, he gives them both a quick wipe down before he lays back down next to her; his large hand massaging the soft plane between her breasts.

 

“Where did you get _these_?” Richie asks curiously, his fingers skimming over the sparkly flowers covering up Kate’s nipples.

 

Kate had almost forgotten about them, and had actually been rather surprised at how well they had stayed on. Richie was _very_ interested in how they worked and Kate lay there quietly as his hands roamed over her breasts.

 

“Let’s just say I know a girl,” Kate tells him mysteriously as she peels them carefully off her breasts; thankfully it didn't hurt too much. 

 

Richie leans over and kisses each one of her nipples gently, his tongue lingering on each of them as Kate feels her groin begin to tingle again.  

 

“Can you get any more?” he asks hopefully as Kate lets out a loud giggle, rolling on top of him and covering his chest with kisses.

 

“Yeah, honey,” Kate says as she smiles at him, “I can get you some more!”

 

“And some of these,” he said eagerly as he rubbed the over sensitive crotch of her panties, “I like these as well.”

 

Madame Koo’s had found itself a regular customer, Kate thinks as she snuggles down next to Richie, and that discount Charlene mentioned is definitely going to come in handy. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading everybody! I probably should have put this at the top but the song Kate is dancing to is Side to Side by Arianna Grande. Next story will be up next Saturday and will feature some very sexy phone conversations...
> 
> As always; thank you for any comments and kudos, I really appreciate them! xx


End file.
